


Madam Helia Centrick's Orreretical Readings

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Orreretical Readings—a sign of things to come?





	Madam Helia Centrick's Orreretical Readings

**Author's Note:**

> Helia's character hasn't yet fully taken shape in my mind, but I do know that she's a huge fan of the "reasonable fee." ;)

**Madam Helia Centrick's Orreretical Readings**

A traditional orrery illustrates the movement of the Solar System's astral bodies around the sun; my interpersonal orrery illustrates the movement of an aural system's earthly bodies around a soul. By observing your aural system, you learn of the connections that you share with others and how strong they are, which frees you to cultivate interpersonal relationships with those people whose auras are more in harmony with your own. Are you searching for an ally, associate, friend, or soul mate? End your search with an orreretical reading* and find your future!

*for a reasonable fee


End file.
